


Taking Flight

by Beawolfs_Pen



Series: My Brother's Keeper [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Flying Lessons, Gen, tons of kiddie angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawolfs_Pen/pseuds/Beawolfs_Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ability of flight was one of the greatest gifts his father had ever given him. The wind rushing through Michael’s wings as he flew had its own indescribable feeling. Millennia of practice left him a master of the air."</p>
<p>But it wasn't always this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Flight

The ability of flight was one of the greatest gifts his father had ever given him. The wind rushing through Michael’s wings as he flew had its own indescribable feeling. Millennia of practice left him a master of the air.

The corner of his mouth tilted up as Michael thought of how he was when he first learned to fly. If any human had known what a horrible failure he used to be they might not have the same respect for him that they do now. He learned of course, all angels did. He just had to have a little extra help from the one who watched over him.

* * *

 

“Furiad and Nathaniel are at it again,” Uriel sighed from where she sat on the rock at the edge of the training yard.

“Well why don’t you do something about it?” Lucifer said looking over at their younger sister. Uriel didn’t like the training they had to give to the younger angels today. It was fine when it was just Gabriel and Michael but their father had decided that five angels just wasn’t enough. They now had fifteen young ones to train in the art of combat and flight.

“I would but they are just too far,” Uriel whined waving her hand towards the two wrestling children. Raphael chuckled at their sister while Lucifer gave a long sigh.

“There might come a day when I’m not around to help you little sister,” Lucifer remarked.

“And that will be the day Father shaves his beard,” Uriel replied. Lucifer shook their head and walked towards the circle of young angels who were all cheering on the two fighters. The children parted for their eldest sibling giving them access to the two in the middle.

Lucifer grabbed Furiad and Nathaniel by their grey shirts and pulled them apart. “That’s enough!” Lucifer shouted,” Now what happened.”

“Nathaniel said my wings are so scrawny they wouldn’t get me off the ground!” Furiad whined brown hair plastered to his bronze skin and red eyes blazing.

“I did not!” Nathaniel cried blonde hair equally soaked and stuck to his pale skin, his brown eyes equally on fire. Lucifer cast their green eyes back to their closest siblings by age who both shrugged.

“I don’t care who said what. Furiad go stand by Gabriel and Nathaniel you will be in Raphael’s group. The rest of you form up!” Lucifer commanded. The young angels broke into three groups of five all lined up in front of their eldest siblings.

As Lucifer walked back to the front they ruffled Michael’s shaggy hair as they passed. “Now Raphael, Uriel do you have anything you want to say before we begin?” Lucifer asked.

Uriel hopped down from her rock, armor shifting slightly as she did so. It had been Raphael’s idea for the eldest three to wear their light armor during training. It was supposed to show the younger sibling that they were not to be messed with. “Nah, you Raphael?” Uriel asked. Raphael shook their head no.

“Alright them,” Lucifer said turning to face those in front of them. As Lucifer looked at the children it struck them how young they were. The eldest among them where no more than eight, Michael and Gabriel, while the youngest was five, Anna.

“Now I know many of you have been practicing even though Father has forbid it,” Lucifer began. Several of the kids found better things to look at. “I’m not saying it was wrong to disobey but those rules are there for a reason. It takes time for the wings to grow. If you try anything too early you risk serious injury that might result in you losing a wing and only Father can fix those most of the time and if you lose a wing you might never be able to do this.”

The three eldest unfurled their wings and took to the sky. They flew straight up, to the point where the children had to shield their eyes from the sun to see them. Two of the fliers flipped to face the ground and each other. They flapped their wings in tandem so at the end of each stroke the ends brushed each other.

The third locked their wings and dropped in-between the other two, spreading their wings in the middle as the other two separated. They then all corkscrewed towards the ground be for pulling up at the last second to return to where they had started with applause from their students.

“Now before any of you ask there will come a point where you will be able to do what we just did,” Raphael said fanning their wings,” We have had a long time to practice flying and have had years to learn the full existent of our abilities. Any questions?”

Anna raised her hand shaking it to insure that she was seen. Raphael saw this and nodded for her to speak. “Why are Lucifer’s wings different than ours?” Anna asked brushing her strawberry-blonde hair back.

Lucifer blushed, this wasn’t the first time they had felt self-conscious about their wings. It wasn’t their fault they were freaking gold colored. Lucifer smiled before they answered. “The reason my wings are colored different is because I am the first born. They don’t make me any different than the rest. I’d rather have black wings like all of you. The gold is too reflective for my tastes.” Lucifer heard Uriel cough ‘Morning Star’ behind them and hissed,” Shut it.”

“Any other questions?” Raphael asked. When no one raised a hand they continued, “Now everyone spread out and unfurl your wings.” The angels did as they were told.

“I want all of you to close your eyes,” Lucifer ordered,” Feel the wind. Feel the way that it blows through the downy feather and the primary feathers. This will be multiplied when you’re in the air. You have to feel the air moving around you to know how you must fly.

Updrafts mean you can glide with very little flapping while downdrafts require more work to stay aloft. You will have to learn what those feel like. We can teach you but you are the only one who will allow you to fly.”

“Now every group will be place under one of our guidance. Gabriel your group will go with Uriel. Abaddon with me and Michael you are with Lucifer,” Raphael said as the children moved closer to their teacher.

The three groups separated to give each other space. Lucifer had their group line up and stretch their wings out completely and do a few practice flaps. Lucifer looked over the five angels in front of them. There was Anna, strawberry-blonde and bright blue eyes, Josiah dark-skinned, black hair and brown eyes, Erika platinum blonde and grey eyed, Barak olive-skinned, straw colored hair and chocolate eyes and last was Michael.

“So let’s start with takeoffs,” Lucifer said clapping their hands together.

After a few hours of each group working alone they combined to practice working with one another.

“So Lucifer who in your group do you has been practicing on the side?” Uriel asked standing next to her eldest sibling.

“Josiah and Barak for sure and possibly Erika,” Lucifer commented,” Gabriel and Furiad are the best fliers here so they have definitely been going against Father’s wishes.”

“Don’t forget about Abaddon,” Raphael added,” She is shaping up to be quite the little rebel. Nathaniel too.” The angels in question were currently flying higher and better than of their siblings.

Lucifer looked over to Michael who was helping Anna. He kept showing her how to flap even though he had kept his feet planted for most of the lesson.

“INCOMING!” Furiad shouted as he crashed to the ground, those standing close took to the air to avoid being hit. Furiad quickly picked himself off the ground. “Nathaniel you did that on purpose!” He yelled. Nathaniel just smirked from where he hovered.

“Furiad it could have been an accident,” Michael said walking up to his younger brother.

Furiad whirled to face Michael. “Oh yeah take his side. I know you two have something going on,” He spat.

Lucifer tried to take a step forward to separate the two but Raphael caught their shoulder. “Let Michael handle this alone. You know of Father’s plans for him,” Raphael said looking Lucifer in the eyes. Lucifer nodded and continued watching.

“There is nothing going on brother,” Michael began,” Nathaniel has only asked my help in finding somewhere to practice flying.”

“Yeah right,” Furiad scoffed,” You can’t fly.”

“What do you mean?”

“All of the practice today you have kept you’ve feet on the ground.”

“I have not.”

“Yes you have!”

“Have not!”

“Then prove you can fly,” Furiad demanded.  Michael took a few steps back and stretched his wings out. He flapped them a few times but couldn’t get off the ground. He scrunched his face in concentration as he tried and failed to lift himself off the ground.

Furiad laughed loudly at Michael’s failed attempt, several of the other angels joined in. Furiad easily lifted himself off the ground and hovered just out of Michael’s reach. “That proves you can’t fly. Which is really pathetic, even little Anna can fly better than you. Father’s favorite can’t do the one thing we can do from the gift we were given. How ashamed he must…,” Furiad said before he was tackled in the air by someone.

Furiad was pulled high in the air screaming with his wings and arms pinned at his sides by someone. The person holding him then locks their wings and plummets towards the ground pulling up to throw Furiad down on the earth. “I will NOT have such words spoken by ANY of you!” Lucifer shouted as they landed,” Do I make myself CLEAR?”

A quick chorus of ‘Yes Lucifer’ was spoken by all. “Good,” Lucifer said folding their wings away, “The lesson is done for the day you are all dismissed.” The children disband going to pass the time until they have another class about some point of angel being. Furiad roughly knocked into Michael before he left the yard, Michael stormed out without a word to anyone.

“You really shouldn’t have done that Lucifer,” Raphael said crossing their arms over their chest,” You just made his life a nightmare.”

“I know,” Lucifer replied with a sigh,” I’ll talk to him after dinner. Now I need to speak with Father.”

* * *

 

Michael flapped hard, harder than he had during practice today. If he could just get off the ground he knew he could show Furiad that he could fly. He knew that his father had big plans for him, something that would require him to be able to fly.

“You’re going to tire yourself out before you ever get off the ground,” someone said behind him. Michael spun around to see Lucifer standing with their arms behind their back.

“I…uh,” Michael stammered.

Lucifer smiled as they walked up. “ Just like I said earlier takeoffs are the hardest. Uriel, Raphael and I had a hard time learning to fly. Father is not the best teacher.” Lucifer stuck their arms out and began to flap them and moved around. “Flap you wings like this. Turn this way not that way,” They said mimicking their father’s baritone voice. Michael giggled.

 “We pretty much had to teach ourselves to fly,” Lucifer said putting their arms down and unfurling their wings.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked.

“Giving you a little one on one,” Lucifer said walking over to Michael,” Ready?” Michael nodded and Lucifer grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled them both high in the air. Lucifer leveled out, holding Michael underneath them. Michael let his wings out to feel the wind move over them. He flapped a few times.

“Flying is all about instinct. You have to just know when to flap and when not to,” Lucifer called down. “Feel the air let it guide you,” they said before they let go of Michael’s shirt.

Michael dropped a little but stayed aloft.  He could feel the instincts telling him what to do. All he had to do was let go and follow his heart.

For the next hour and a half Lucifer showed Michael various skills that made flying easier. Banks, rolls, dives anything they could think of before they called it a night.

Michael landed a little roughly but they would work on that. “Michael how about you and I practice flying every night until the next class?” Lucifer suggested,” Tomorrow we can work on takeoffs and landings.”

“Sure,” Michael said happily.

Lucifer leaned down and placed their hand on the back of Michael’s neck and connected their foreheads. “I bet you’ll be flying circle around Furiad,” They said with a smile. “Now go get some sleep. You and Gabriel have combat training with me at dawn.” Michael nodded and ran off to get some sleep.

* * *

 

Even after all these years flying never lost its charm, Michael thought as he flew over the streets Vega. It still had the same wonder to it that it did when he first learned. Granted he didn’t often think on the feeling, but leisurely flights like this one allowed him the time.

Michael pulled up to travel up the length of the tower to enter his room or as he had heard some of his soldiers call it, his nest. He landed gracefully but kept his wings out to let the muscles rest.  Proper wing care had been drilled into his head a long time ago. Of course the person who had taught him would have killed Michael if they had known that he had ripped his wings out when he came to earth.

Michael turned to face the night of the city as a small knock came from his door. “Enter,” Michael said flatly.

“Sir,” the soldier said nervously. A glance back confirmed that it was Sergeant Ethan Mac. “The senate has requested your presence sir.” Michael could feel the wait of the man’s stare on his wings but said nothing of it.

“Inform them that I will be there shortly,” Michael said before he walked forward and jumped off the ledge back into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments welcome!


End file.
